Momento
by Kassandra L. K
Summary: GhxVi —Oneshot—. El resultado de ser más temperamental y despiadada de lo que Videl creía. Aunque los resultados prueban ser mejores de lo que esperaba.


De Satan Videl, Son Gohan, y nada en especial.

Dragon Ball Z © Akira Toriyama.

* * *

. 

"_All this feels strange and untrue and I won't waste a minute without you,  
my bones ache, my skin feels cold and I'm getting so tired, and so old.  
The anger swells in my guts and I won't feel these slices and cuts.  
I want so much to open your eyes, 'cause I need you to look into mine._

_»Get up, get out, get away from these liars, 'cause they don't get your soul or your fire  
take my hand, knot your fingers trough mine and we'll walk from this dark room for the last time  
Every minute from this minute now, we can do what we like anywhere  
I want so much to open your eyes, 'cause I need you to look into mine"_  
–Snow Patrol, Open your Eyes.

**ººº**

_**Momento**  
the real thing_

ChiChi había sonreído al verla llegar.

–Buenas tardes, Videl. Gohan te está esperando en el claro. Dijo que sabrías cuál.

–Gracias, señora. Dígale hola a Goten por mí.

–Lo haré. ¡Diviértanse!

Sonrió de vuelta, ignorando los comentarios de la mujer mayor sobre matrimonio y nietos. Alzando vuelo, río. Seguro, era obvio la cercanía entre ella y el mayor de los Son, pero unos cuantos meses no eran suficientes para concederle los deseos a la mujer. Después de todo, el medio-Saiyan era demasiado despistado e inocente, y ella no era del todo afectuosa.

El campo despejado apareció frente a sus ojos, y lo vio estirado bajo la sombra de un árbol, el mismo lugar donde solían descansar cuando no estaban entrenando, discutiendo, o simplemente no estaban en la casa.

Supo antes de tocar suelo, que estaba dormido. La energía calma que sentía venir de él era suficiente prueba—pero el ronquido lo aseguraba.

Se sentó en la posición del loto a su lado, y tocó el rostro de él con dedos ligeros. Recibió un sonido, un murmullo. Impaciente, estiró un brazo para tocar su cabeza, por primera vez preguntándose cómo era que lograba que su cabello desafiara la gravedad sin la ayuda de algún gel. Al no obtener respuesta, desistió, corriendo la vista y dejando que sus dedos recorrieran los cabellos negros con mente propia.

Se dejó caer en un trance pacifico, su respiración alentándose, la mirada perdida en el paisaje.

Eso, hasta que un murmullo la sacara de su ensueño y bajó la mirada hacia él. Unos segundos, y nada. Ignorando el pensamiento, volvió a alzar la mirada—ahí estaba de nuevo. Y lo supo. Pero ¿y él?

–Gohan… –llamó agitando uno de sus hombros con su mano libre. Un murmullo le dijo que tenía su atención. –Estás… ronroneando.

Un nuevo murmullo incoherente le hizo saber que estaba conciente de ello.

–¿Cómo?

–Ni idea.

Movió sus dedos hasta su cuello, rozando la piel con la punta de sus uñas con suavidad, haciendo que el ronroneo fuera un tanto más evidente. Detuvo sus movimientos, obteniendo un bufido como seña de ingratitud.

–Gohan ¿cómo es posible?

Lo primero que escuchó fue algo que luego de unos momentos alcanzo a reconocer como un 'No me interesa'; a lo que le siguió algo que sonó bastante como 'Preguntale a Vegeta'. El ensueño en su voz y la manera en que las palabras se le confundían unas con otras le hicieron sonreír.

–Explícame, o no seguiré.

–Hago eso cuando estoy a gusto –murmuró mientras fruncía el ceño.

–Así note, pero pregunté cómo, no cuando.

–Ngh… Sangre Saiyan, característica, algo, supongo –le oyó murmurar con un tanto más de pronunciación. –Ahora, rasca

Cumplió en silencio, bajando su mano a su cuello, bajo la tela del gi.

Minutos después, con la mano cansada y sin sentir los dedos, notó que la cabeza del semi-Saiyan estaba en su regazo, uno de sus brazos rodeando su cintura, con cada respiro un recuerdo del ronroneo.

Un año atrás, se hubiera alguien atrevido a hacer aquello, lo mataría en el instante. Bueno, se conformaría con mandarlo invalido al hospital. Pero ahora—ahora ahí estaba, volviéndose más melosa con cada día que pasaba, cada uno de sus encuentros con menos entrenamiento y muchos más momentos de silenciosa compañía.

Tenía que admitir, que estaba cómoda con ello. Y por lo que veía, también él.

**ººº**

Desconocía que podía ser tan despiadada. Porque, realmente, no lo era. Seguro, era mal genio, tenía un horrible temperamento, pero sí tenía un corazón debajo de todo eso. Uno que justamente estaba colmado de afecto por un híbrido Saiyan que tenía la habilidad de ir más allá de cualquier Saiyan, el estado _Mystic_ y la opción de destruir algo o alguien sólo deseándolo si era irritado lo suficiente. Difícil de aceptar, pero Satan Videl estaba enamorada aquél que había sido el niño por el que su padre se había hecho famoso y tenía tanto crédito.

Ahora, Son Gohan estaba firmemente dudando de aquello, estaba segura. Ella misma estaba dudando la extensión de sus propios sentimientos.

Estaba más lejos de su entendimiento el _cómo_ había sucedido.

Un momento estaba disfrutando de su compañía, y al otro—algo había cambiado—había dicho algo, no recordaba qué, pero lo había herido. Profundamente. De alguna manera más allá de reconciliación.

Luego, no hablaban. Los puestos en clase eran los mismos, los conocidos en común eran los mismos, los puestos al almuerzo eran los mismos. Pero él no hablaba ni la miraba, apenas había murmurado un saludo en las mañanas, que estaba segura era por mera formalidad. Más allá, no lograba encontrar valor suficiente para entablar una conversación, para hacer el primer paso.

Una parte de su mente le susurró que quizás era lo mejor por unos días, viendo el estado en que la energía proveniente de él parecía estar en extremo tensa a su alrededor. Estuvo de acuerdo, entonces. Otro día sería mejor.

Pero Satan Videl no disfrutaba ser ignorada. Y una semana sin hablar, estaba irritándola a paso lento, y de manera que cada vez, tenía que contenerse de gritarle a quién se cruzara en su camino.

Gente que mayoritariamente eran de la populación masculina. Porque repentinamente, habían más hombres cruzándose con ella, saludándola en el camino, haciéndole señas.

Ese día en especial, parecía estar ocurriendo con más regularidad. Se había contenido, segura de que había escuchado un gruñido familiar en la cercanía, pero Erasa había reído por lo bajo, distrayéndola. Sharpener, como veces anteriores, prefirió callar—excusándose luego con que iría a acompañar a un cierto semi-Saiyan, para asegurarse de que con el estado que traía, no fuera a explotar algo, o alguien.

Lo notó entonces.

Erasa mandó a callar a Sharpener con una mirada fija y amenazante que estaba segura no había visto antes en el rostro de la rubia. Sharpener se excusó nuevamente, compartiendo una nueva mirada cómplice con Erasa, como si supieran algo que ella no, y se evaporó de su vista en menos de un minuto.

–¿Qué fue todo eso? –preguntó con lentitud, observando a la que llamaba su mejor amiga con fijeza.

–Ah—Nada, Videl. No tengo idea de lo que dices –respondió la otra, arrastrándola de un brazo hacia la cafetería; donde un nuevo espécimen masculino se cruzo en el camino tratando de entablar conversación.

Iba a golpearlo en la cara cuando Erasa intervino, despidiendo al chico con más rapidez que la suya. La miró nuevamente, sólo para recibir una sonrisa, y una conversación sobre moda que no acababa por interesarla.

La primera imagen que apareció frente a sus ojos al entrar a la cafetería la hizo detenerse de golpe. Erasa a su lado, se golpeó en la frente, maldiciendo a Sharpener por lo bajo.

–Erasa, explica. Ahora.

La rubia se puso frente a ella, bloqueando su campo de visión antes de que pudiera evitarla. Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro.

–Verás, Videl, cómo no has estado hablando con Gohan o _discutiendo_ o escondiéndote en la azotea con él… –empezó, las palabras intercaladas unas con otras–, …se corrió el rumor de que se habían, ah, separado. Te juro que no fui yo –añadió, seguramente por medidas de supervivencia. –Entonces, ah, err—es como si Gohan estuviera, err—de vuelta al mercado ¿me entiendes? Lo mismo va para ti.

Trató de ignorar el sentimiento tan conocido de herir a alguien, cualquiera, que comenzaba a sentir en el estómago.

–Ósea, todos esos chicos…

–Sí, tu fan club –le interrumpió la rubia, agitando las manos. –Gohan ha estado recibiendo un trato familiar, sobretodo luego de su aparición en el Budokai. Se suponía que Sharpener debería de espantar a las… ¡Sharpener, dónde te metiste!

–¡No es mi culpa que viniera a la cafetería, asumí que estaría en la azotea como siempre!

–Cállense, me están haciendo un dolor de cabeza –murmuró, obteniendo una reacción inmediata de silencio. Sus ojos se volvieron nuevamente a la cabeza del medio-Saiyan que parecía estar tratando de pasar por las puertas de la cafetería, con una soda en la mano. La pelirroja que le hablaba tomó su mano libre, una sonrisa mientras hablaba. –Voy a _matarla_.

Caminó ignorando las voces de Erasa y Sharpener a sus espaldas, o las miradas que recibía de ciertos alumnos mientras pasaba. La sonrisa de la pelirroja aparecía cada vez con más firmeza en su mente, irritándola con facilidad. El rostro del Son parecía más bien frustrado que nervioso, hasta un punto irritado.

Si él no se haría cargo de la mujer, bien podría hacerlo ella misma. Estaba segura que sería una buena manera de soltar el estrés. Estaba a dos pasos cuando escuchó a la pelirroja reírse, acercándose un tanto al medio-Saiyan.

Ahora bien podría considerarse muerta.

–¿Qué _crees_ que estás haciendo? –preguntó en un susurro, los ojos fijos en los marrones de la pelirroja, obviando la del sujeto causante de sus problemas. Al no recibir palabra, tomó la muñeca del semi-Saiyan que estaba sujeta por la mujer, alzándola hasta que quedara a la altura de su vista. –Más te vale soltarlo ahora.

Recibió un fruncir de ceño, haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos. Había peores personas que no se atrevían a enfrentar su ira, y aquí estaba una alumna con ningún conocimiento de artes marciales, haciéndole cara como si fuera una estudiante cualquiera.

–No es tu propiedad.

No había sido más que un susurro que se comparaba al suyo, pero fue suficiente para sentir que se le erizaban los cabellos en la nuca. _Disfrutaría_ golpeándola y mandándola al hospital, pero estaba segura que recibiría más de un simple castigo por ello.

–Eso es lo que tú crees –murmuró, afirmando con más fuerza la muñeca masculina en su mano. –_Suéltalo_. Ahora. No me hagas repetirlo.

La alumna soltó la mano de él, sus ojos dejando los suyos para dirigirse al hombre a sus espaldas. Se puso por completo frente a él, aferrando su mano entonces, segura de que su altura era evidentemente menor que la suya, pero lo ignoró.

–Si te vuelvo a ver cerca, ruega, _ruega_ porque Dios esté en contra mía ese día, porque sino, no volverás a pisar este lugar por largo tiempo –informó, los labios apretados, manteniendo la mirada fija en la pelirroja. Estaba segura que Dende no le impediría cumplir su promesa, por la seguridad del joven Dios, más le valía no interponerse.

La pelirroja se alejó mirándola con dureza, murmurando vagas amenazas mientras caminaba hacia un grupo de otras alumnas que parecían mirarla con el mismo gesto de atacarla. Los murmullos llegaron a sus oídos con más fuerza entonces, cegándola por completo.

–_Oh_, como voy a disfrutar partiéndole todas sus bonitas caras… –dijo en voz alta, sin fin en particular, dando un paso en dirección al grupo femenino, sólo para sentir que la mano del semi-Saiyan entre la suya la aferraba e impedía alejarse.

–No lo hagas –le escuchó decir a sus espaldas.

–Y es que ahora se te ocurre hablar –empezó girándose hacia él. Lo sintió tratar de separar sus manos, pero sólo se aferró más, entrecerrando los ojos. –No he terminado contigo, aún; ni pienses huirme.

El timbre indicó el fin del receso y el comienzo del siguiente periodo, pero se mantuvo firme en su puesto, sin quitar la mirada de los ojos oscuros, mientras él la miraba con la misma fijeza. Escuchó al par de rubios acercarse, Erasa comentando incoherencias románticas mientras Sharpener reía por alguna razón que desconocía.

–Deberíamos ir a clases –murmuró Erasa luego de mandar callar al otro rubio.

–Adelántense –indicó, comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria al salón mientras arrastraba al medio-Saiyan de la mano. Lo vio tomar un trago despreocupado de la lata, y se la arrebató de la mano, dando un trago de ella antes de arrojarla a un tacho de basura.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la azotea con un golpe, soltó su mano, volviéndose a él con ambas manos en la cintura.

–¿Y bien?

–¿Y bien, qué?

El atrevimiento de él nunca cesaba de asombrarla.

–¿Cómo que qué? Esa, esa, _esa_ mujer estaba a punto de tirarse encima tuyo y tú—tú sin decir, sin hacer nada, como si no fuera nada—como si—¡_Argh_—Deberías haberme dejado golpearla!

–Aclárame algo, Videl –repuso él, ignorando su última afirmación. –¿Estás molesta con la mujer, o simplemente celosa?

Ahora podría disfrutar golpeándolo a él también. No que eso fuera algo tan sorprendente en realidad. El semi-Saiyan tenía un don de irritarla en los peores momentos.

–¿Qué si estoy…?. ¡Cómo demonios no iba a estar molesta!. ¡Y de ninguna manera podría estar celosa!

Algo en la manera que brillaron los ojos de él la irritó hacia otro nivel. Como si estuviera irritándola a propósito, cómo si ni siquiera le creyera.

Dio un bufido, acercándose hacia él y jalándole el cuello de la camiseta para mostrar la parte de piel del hombro que conectaba con su cuello. Como esperaba, ahí estaba la herida que asemejaba una mordedura. Apretó la marca con su pulgar, obteniendo una expresión de dolor de él.

–Yo _hice_ esto, y tengo la gemela que tú me hiciste adornándome el cuello aún sin sanar. Dijiste, _tú_ dijiste que nos unía, no me interesa cómo o qué significa en toda tu descendencia Saiyan –dijo en un resoplido y tratando de que las palabras no se le arremolinaran entre toda la ira.

Una mano de él llegó a su muñeca, en intento de quitar el pulgar de su herida, pero no hizo más que hacer contacto con su muñeca.

No había terminado aún.

Con su otra mano, agarró el frente de sus ropas, atrayéndolo a su altura.

–No me gusta ver mis pertenencias ser manoseadas por otras personas, y tú—tú, _Son Gohan_, eres _mío_, lo quieras o no.

Al terminar, hizo lo único racional que pudo hacer. Lo besó, empujándolo contra la pared de cemento que mantenía la puerta, sintiendo de inmediato respuesta y una mano aferrar su cintura.

Una parte de su mente razonó cuanto le había echado en menos, y no pudo hacer más que estar de acuerdo. No era como si fueran del todo afectuosos uno con el otro, pero bastaba con sentir su calidez cerca, el aroma a sándalo e invierno invadiéndola cada vez que él pasaba uno de sus brazos por sus hombros. Lo había extrañado, ciertamente.

Sintió los labios de él en su cuello, y llevó sus manos a acariciar sus cabellos negros, sonriéndose al sentir nuevamente el aroma a sándalo envolverla. Frunció el ceño al sentir un aroma a frutas que no dejo de desagradarle.

–Y no dejaremos este lugar hasta que te haya quitado de encima el _horrendo_ perfume de esa mujer –informó con desdén. No obtuvo respuesta, pero lo sintió sonreír contra su piel.

Había esperado una objeción, algo que le mostrara aversión a perder mínimo un periodo de clases, pero si bien esperó, él parecía más distraído en la piel de su hombro que con la propuesta de no asistir a clases.

Estuvo a punto de golpearlo al sentir dientes clavarse con lentitud en su cuello, pero entonces, nah. Si ya la había marcado, no había caso en detenerlo ahora. Además, si sus exóticos instintos Saiyans se lo mandaban ¿quién era ella para negárselo?

Un nuevo pensamiento acometió su lucidez, proponiéndole que quizás, _quizás _debería entablar una discusión con Son Gohan más seguido. Los resultados de una reconciliación estaban probando valerlo, al fin y al cabo.

* * *

. 

_NA_: No tengo la menor idea de qué pasó por mi mente al escribir esto. Pero luego, un One-Shot ligero y sin trama real nunca le hizo daño a nadie. Como nota aparte, ahora, este reencuentro con FFNet sólo sirvió para recordarme cuanto odiaba este cosito de Docs Edit y su manera de arremolinar el texto, obviar espacios y carácteres. Urgh. Podría dejarlo del todo si no fuera porque es a mi gusto, el sitio más esteticamente agradable de fanfiction.


End file.
